1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communicable disease vectors that emanate from data entry keyboards and input devices that are used in hospitals, medical centers, doctor's offices and the like, and, more particularly, to a system for defeating microbial growth and persistence on the surfaces of these devices.
2. Description of Related Art
According to studies done by several major universities, computer keyboards can be infected with many, many different types of microbes, scores of which can be harmful and can lead to cross-contamination infection of patients. Nearly ten percent of these patients will die as direct cause of a contracted infection. Healthcare, more and more is relying on computer technology to better treat patients. This very technology is also a threat to patient wellness during hospital visits. Healthcare professionals use shared workstation to access and input data for electronic medical records. This shared workstation environment, with many users typing away 24 hours a day, seven days a week leads to a very contaminated keyboard, which is probably, after their stethoscope the second most important tool they use throughout the course of each shift. Keeping these keyboards clean is an absolute imperative. Although the users may be gloved, it has been observed that a small but significant percentage of user interactions with data entry keyboard and devices occurs with contaminated hands, whether gloved or not.
One technique for reducing bacterial and pathogenic contamination of keyboards in a medical setting is the use of materials and surface treatments that are lethal to pathogenic bacteria and viruses. These techniques may involve the use of anti-microbial compounds added to the plastic or resin materials that comprise the keys, frame, faceplate, and other components of the keyboard. Alternatively, a surface treatment such as the deposition of ionic silver (Ag+), which fuses with the surface and provides an ongoing germicidal effect. One such treatment is known as IonArmour® from Innova Materials of Philadelphia, Pa. Other metal ions have also been employed in similar surface treatments for similar results.
The promise of metal ion treatments such as these lies in their ability to provide long-term, continuous anti-microbial action to not only prevent proliferation of bacteria and viruses on keyboards, but to actively eradicate these organisms over the course of a few hours to a few days. However persistent and effective these treatments may be, they require an extended period of time to be fully successful, and many keyboard-operated systems are in use fairly constantly, particularly in a medical setting where patient care occurs round-the-clock. Thus ongoing re-contamination by a number of users may result in communicable disease transmission, despite the active surface treatment.
An alternative technique for reducing bacterial and pathogenic contamination of keyboards involves the application of a germicidal compound directly to the keyboard surfaces, using wipes or sprayers. The germicidal compound may be any one (or combination) of several different hospital-grade disinfectants which act immediately to eliminate bacteria and viruses from the surfaces. This measure is fairly absolute in destroying micro-organisms, but is exhibits very little persistent effect. That is, after the disinfectant evaporates or is wiped dry, it is possible for contamination to be re-established fairly quickly by subsequent users or airborne contamination. This fact implies that the technique of germicidal wipe-down must be carried out frequently and regularly. In practice, this technique is not applied often enough.
Moreover, the wipe-down technique may comprise a potential threat to the security and operation of computer systems to which the keyboard is connected. It is now commonplace for hospitals and other medical facilities to require that anyone attempting to access the computer system through the keyboard must first enter some form of identifying name and password. To maintain high security and prevent entry to the system by unauthorized users, many systems have established shutoff protocols if a keyboard entries are made before a proper access name and code are input. This factor interacts with the wipe-down procedures in a negative manner: use of a germicidal wipe almost certainly causes some of the keyboard's keys to be depressed, which appears to the computer system as data entry before approved access has been granted. The system may then immediately shut down the keyboard and its associated terminal until supervisory authority is invoked to restart the terminal. As a result, the wipe-down process may seriously interfere with the computer system's terminals.
Thus it is apparent that the prior art indicates a failure to address successfully the short-term disinfection treatment of computer keyboards and other input devices to a medical facility's computer system, and to meld that treatment with long-term disinfection techniques.